


home is where the heart is

by amalieee



Category: Polygon Cyberpunk Red, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dasha is aroace, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Burger, M/M, Ravenclaw!Vang0, Slytherin!Dasha, as always, at least in the first chapter, huge time jumps, the trio being an absolute hot mess, vang0 being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalieee/pseuds/amalieee
Summary: A series of moments taking place during the trio's time at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is part one of a three chapter hogwarts au fic!! i've decided that each chapter POV's a different character, so this first chapter is vang0's POV, the next Dasha's and the third Burger's. expect huge time leaps, and a lot of sappiness. i've taken a lot of *cough* creative liberties, so if something doesn't correlate with the actual hp universe, please don't shout at me in the comments, thank you! that being said, i mainly chose to make this a hogwarts au, because i wanted a well known boarding school setting, and i do in no way condone J.K Rowlings actions or words.  
> this first chapter covers vang0 arriving at hogwarts, and the trio meeting!!  
> if you enjoy, please feel free to leave kudos and a comment, as it absolutely makes my day!! or come shout at me on tumblr @amaliewithane :)

Vang0 was panicking.

When he had gotten the letter that informed him that he had been accepted to Hogwarts, school of wizardry, he thought it was a prank by some of the older kids. But then one afternoon a witch had come to escort him to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, and he realised that it was very real indeed, which led to him having a minor breakdown in the middle of the street. 

Not his proudest moment, but what did these people expect, when they just shoved: “oh hey, you’re a wizard by the way, anyone ever tell you that?”, in your face.

Eventually though, he came to the conclusion that it was a good thing. Magic? It was his childhood dream. Plus, he would finally get out of that godforsaken place. The orphanage.

Vang0 couldn’t remember his past. He didn’t know anything besides the fact that he had been left wandering the streets alone when he was seven, and someone had found him and sent him to the orphanage.

Now, he was a few minutes from arriving at Hogwarts, and it dawned on him that he didn’t know any magic, he didn’t know the wizard castle thing, nor did he know any people.

He had spent the entire train ride trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to be a total failure, and that he wasn’t going to be tormented by the other students, and that there probably was someone else who had no idea what was going on.

It wasn’t really working, though.

He was about to arrive at a whole new strange place, where first impressions probably were key, and Vang0 was about to have a full-blown panic attack. Great.

He thought that maybe he just had to get some fresh air, so he rushed towards the exit, as soon as the train began slowing down.

But in the hustle Vang0 accidentally tripped over someone's feet, causing him to clumsily fall into the boy in front of him. He was way bigger than Vang0, and had his back turned. As the guy slowly began to turn around, Vang0 automatically threw his hands in front of his face, bracing for impact.

The punch never came, though.

Vang0 spread his fingers just a smidge, looking up at the intimidating figure. Instead of finding the angry face of someone ready to beat up the new kid, he saw a guy with a goofy friendly smile and kind eyes. They guy stretched out a hand.

“Hello!”

Vang0 hesitantly took the boy's hand, and managed to squeak out a: “Hi.”

When Vang0 sensed that the boy wasn’t about to engage in a sneak attack, he calmed down enough to introduce himself properly, without sounding like a complete fool.

The boy talked enthusiastically about himself and his expectations for the school, while they waited for the tumult to die down. Occasionally he asked Vang0 a question, which Vang0 answered with as few words as possible, desperately trying not to say something stupid.

Vang0 had no idea why he would want to talk to a nobody like himself, but he would gladly take it, if it meant having some company.

Burger Chainz, or Burger, as he preferred, turned out to be a first year as well, despite looking significantly older.

“Aw man, I hope I get into Hufflepuff! They seem like the nicest people,” Burger said, as they walked towards the school: “Maybe you’ll be a Hufflepuff too, then we can be roommates!”

“Uh- Hufflepuff?” Vang0 said, feeling like the dumbest person alive.

“Yeah, like the four houses, y’know? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff?”

Vang0 must have looked about as clueless as he felt, because Burger immediately began explaining.

“So, there’s four houses you can get sorted into, that each have, like, different traits. So, Gryffindors are supposed to be super brave, Ravenclaw smart, Slytherin cunning or something, and Hufflepuff really nice!”

Vang0 was about to say that that sounded kind of like a weird system, since people usually contained more than one quality, but then he caught sight of the castle.

Hogwarts.

It was beautiful. Huge and filled with thousands of bright windows, illuminating the night.

All of the first year students stood as dumbfounded as himself, which was a relief. At least this was an experience they all shared. Burger shot him a grin, Vang0 couldn’t help returning.

One boat ride, as well as a sorting ceremony later, he was sat in The Great Hall, eating the best food he’d ever had, surrounded by strangers in blue robes.

Ravenclaw.

He was disappointed that he didn’t get to stay with Burger, but at least he got into the “smart house” or whatever.

Vang0 had always felt like that was his best quality.

His only good quality, really.

And he could thankfully still see Burger, as he sat at the Hufflepuff table right across from him, giving him occasional encouraging smiles. Vang0’s housemates seemed nice enough as well.

And for once, Vang0 had a positive feeling.

For once, he might just be alright.

_____

Two weeks later, Burger and Vang0 were walking towards defence against the dark arts.

It was one of the four classes they shared.

Burger was in the middle of telling Vang0 about the van he would inherit from his dad, and the boat he planned to buy when he grew up, when two older students wearing slytherin robes blocked their path.

They carried a threatening energy, that Vang0 knew all too well.

Painfully reminiscent of the bullies at the orphanage. Vang0’s fight-or-flight response was immediately triggered.

But before he had time to bolt, Burger pushed Vang0 behind him and spoke: “What do you want?”

“Aw, look, he’s trying to protect the little guy!” they both laughed.

“I said, what do you want?” Burger repeated, sounding surprisingly intimidating. 

One of them pulled out a wand, and cast a spell that made Burger’s body elevate a couple of inches from the ground.

“Not so scary now, are you?”

Vang0 felt paralysed, this was just the kind of thing he had feared. And then a girl’s voice sounded from across the room.

“Hey, assholes!”

Both of the older students turned their head towards the voice, and promptly received a big splash of some kind of green substance all over their face and robes.

It stank.

Burger fell to the ground as they immediately began gagging, desperately trying to wipe it off.

“I would suggest finding some water to get that off, or else it will get stuck. Permanently.”

The girl helped Burger up.

“Bitch”, one of the students muttered under their breath, before they hurried off to the nearest bathroom.

Only now did Vang0 get a proper look at the strange girl. 

She was wearing a green robe, had a dark brown bob, and looked around their age.

Burger thanked her for her help.

“Hey, no problem, those guys are dickheads.”

Vang0 had never heard anyone curse so unapologetically.

“Do you know them?” he asked.

“Not really, they are a couple of years above us, but they find it amusing to pick on younger students.”

There was a short silence Vang0 filled in by introducing himself and Vang0.

She laughed when Burger stuck out his hand, but shook it nonetheless.

“My name’s Dasha. I’m in my first year as well.”

“Wait, how did a first year manage to cast such a complicated spell? I’ve read all of our assigned books _twice_ , and I still only have a grasp of the basics.” 

Vang0 felt embarrassed to have overshared that information, but it was true. How could he possibly be so behind already?

“Well, it really wasn’t that complicated. A simple slime spell, paired with some skunk powder I had on me- don’t ask,” she added, when Vang0 was about to interrupt. “But by the time they realise, we’ll be long gone,” her eyes twinkled.

“Wait long gone? Uh, that sounds well and all, but we kinda have class.”

“Class? Please, you deserve a break after that near-traumatic experience, the least we can do is get some lunch.”

Vang0 was about to object, but she was already a couple feet ahead of them, apparently certain that they were going to follow.

He looked at Burger, who looked at him, before shrugging and setting after Dasha. Vang0 supposed that wherever Dasha was leading them, it couldn’t be so bad if Burger was there as well. So, off he went.

It was a nice day outside. Blue sky adorned by fluffy clouds, and the sun sending shining rays of warmth. Vang0 was never that fond of the sun and warm weather, but on this day in particular, it seemed rather fitting.

Dasha walked several hundred meters away from the castle, before settling down by a large tree, next to a big lake.

Burger looked at his surroundings, wide eyed. “What is this place?”

“This fellas, is Dasha’s private paradise. Really, you should consider yourself lucky to be invited.”

And funnily enough, Vang0 kinda did.

“Anyway, as I was saying, lunch.”

She pulled out three chocolate frogs from her pocket. 

“Ooh, chocolate!”, Burger quickly snatched one from Dasha, and began munching away.

Both Vang0 and Dasha laughed at Burger’s enthusiasm.

And as Vang0 sat there, eating chocolate with his two newly acquired friends, he had a peculiar kind of feeling.

A feeling of comfort.

A feeling of.. _home_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dasha time!! this chapter takes place during year five, and also there's now flying grizzly bears in england, simply because i said so.

Burger, Vang0 and Dasha were in detention.

Again.

It wasn’t necessarily because they didn’t care about the rules, it was that they cared more about other things.

Like the potion Vang0 had been itching to try out, that needed some specific mushrooms, only found in the forbidden forest.

He had been talking about it for months, so Dasha and Burger finally decided to help him go get it, solely to shut him up. 

So they went.

Because honestly, how scary could the Forbidden Forest really be? They were 5th years for pete’s sake! They knew how to protect themselves. At least that was what Dasha had thought.

It turned out that the flying grizzly bears Vang0 had (claimed) to have read were totally peaceful, weren’t so peaceful after all. In fact, they turned out to be some of the deadliest creatures on the entire continent.

“I swear the book said that they were totally harmless,” he had said, as they dragged a beat and bruised Burger back to the castle.

“Aha, wanna contact the author, and make an official complaint?”

“Dasha, the author’s dead.”

“ _Gee_ , I wonder why.”

Thankfully, Burger turned out to be just fine, at least after the school nurse had cared for him for a couple of days. Burger was asleep most of the time, most likely because of all the potions he was fed.

Vang0 hadn’t strayed from his side for a moment in the days he was hospitalised.

Dasha will never forget coming in to check on Burger one afternoon, finding Vang0 lying beside Burger in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped around Burgers torso.

Only then she realised. Oh. _Oh_.

Vang0 had barely done anything but apologise since Burger woke up, despite Burger assuring him that it was all good, and that he probably shouldn’t have tried to hug it and “make friends”, in the first place. 

Anyway, it just so happened that the teachers were serious about the whole “no students allowed in the forbidden forest” thing, and they were assigned a week of detention. As if getting their friend seriously injured wasn’t punishment enough.

Detention meaning cleaning every single step, on every single staircase in the entire castle.

Turned out there were a lot of stairs Dasha had no idea even existed.

They were currently in the middle of sweeping the grand staircase, which was a challenge as students with terribly muddy shoes kept running up and down. 

It also didn’t help that caretaker Filch kept coming by with buckets full of god-knows-what, “accidentally” spilling the contents all over the newly cleaned stairs, before walking away cackling, causing them to start all over again.

A couple hours in, Vang0 sat up, and aggressively threw his sponge aside. “This is bullshit!”

“Vango-,” Burger started.

“No, listen, there’s no reason for you to be here. I’m the one who wanted the mushrooms in the first place, you were just being good friends.”

“We all made the decision to go, please stop blaming yourself for everything,Vang0.”

“Yeah, Burger and I could have just stayed back, this is on all of us. I’m more concerned by the fact that we somehow always manage to get caught. I mean, come on.”

“Hm, that is true. We gotta up our stealth game.”

“It’s ‘cause we’re the trouble trio!”, Burger chimed in.

“The what now?,” Dasha deadpanned.

“The trouble trio!”

“ _Jesus Christ_.”

But for some reason, the name stuck.

Soon, that was what the entire school began addressing them as. 

And though Dasha would never admit it, the nickname had kinda grown on her. It was nice to be a part of something that was addressable. 

___

The quidditch season had officially begun.

Burger had made the team in his fourth year, originally as a beater, and though he was great at defending his teammates, he refused to bat the ball towards his opponents, so they changed his position to chaser, at which he excelled.

Of course Vang0 and Dasha watched every game, even though they both despised sports. Vang0 had enchanted a sign to say “Go Burger!”, along with a moving picture of Burger doing a backflip on his broom. 

Everytime Burger scored a goal, he looked over at them, waving excitedly. One time Vang0 waved back so enthusiastically, he nearly knocked the sign into Dasha’s teeth.

When the match ended, Burger ran to greet them.

“Hey, guys!”

“Hey, Burger! Oh my gosh, you were so good, you know when Charlie made that total dick-move and you just-”

Vang0 proceeded to spend the next five minutes walking back to the castle highlighting all of the game’s most exciting moments. 

Dasha watched him excitedly looking into Burger’s eyes, as he gestured wildly. Burger grinned wide, as he returned the gaze.

Dasha rolled her eyes.

Oblivious dumbasses.

___

It was Christmas break.

Almost all the students had gone home to celebrate, including Burger. He had to go back to look after his dad and grandma. Dasha envied the fact that he had a reasonably well-functioning family more than she’d want to admit.

Only Vang0, who had nowhere to go, and Dasha, who’s relationship with her family had only gotten increasingly worse, stayed behind.

It was kind of a tradition by now.

They stole candy and cookies from the kitchen, wrote long rambly letters to Burger about their shenanigans, and huddled up in the library reading aloud to each other.

Now they were curled up on opposite ends of the big couch in the Ravenclaw common room. The fire in the fireplace cackled comfortably, and they were both so full of food and sweets that they probably wouldn’t be able to stand.

Vang0 was absorbed in some textbook (out of the three of them, he was the one who did best in his classes), and Dasha practicing a spell she was going to use on her _horrible_ roommate when she returned, when Dasha gathered the courage to ask: “So, when are you gonna tell him?”

Vang0 looked up, confused. “Tell who what?”

“Oh, you know, tell Burger…”

He still looked confused.

“Tell him about your crush?”, she rushed the words out. 

Finally, Vang0 seemed to understand. His face turned fiery red.

“I uh- I honestly have no idea what you could be referring to.”

“Vang0, you do realise I have eyes right? Functioning eyes, even?”

He didn’t laugh. Instead he looked down, seeming almost kind of... upset? Wow, great job Dasha, she thought, you just have no idea of how to interact with other humans, do you?

“Do you think he knows,” Vango said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Burger? No, I- I don’t think so. I only really figured it out when I walked in on you- uh- that day in the hospital.”

Vang0’s head turned even redder, a shade Dasha hadn’t thought possible for the human body to produce.

“Oh that. Right, uh- well, he was just so cold. He kept shaking, even though I fetched him like twenty blankets, and then I just figured- you know, I have body heat and everything- so yeah.”, 

He trailed off, sinking deeper and deeper down into his seat, almost curling up like a ball.

Dasha felt like an idiot. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. We can change the subject if you want?”

“No, it’s okay. And you’re right, but I won’t tell him. He’ll just turn me down, and I’ll have ruined our friendship forever. I’ll just repress ‘til it goes away,” he laughed awkwardly.

“I’m just not sure you have to. Yeah, okay, Burger might not always be aware of what he wants, but the way he looks at you, it’s just- I don’t know. He just doesn’t look at anyone else like that.”

Vang0 didn’t respond, but she saw the way his eyes lit up a bit.

A few minutes later: “But, hey, what about you? Haven’t you seen anyone you thought were- I don’t know, cute?”

Dasha felt her heart stop for a minute.

“Uh no, not really.”

“Really? Not a single person?”

“I uh- I guess, I just don’t really feel that way about anyone. Like, ever.”

Vang0 looked at her, eyebrows kinda furrowed.

“Ever?”

Dasha felt like her turtleneck was squeezing her. “Yeah,” she squeaked.

Vang0 took her hand, and Dasha felt her eyes getting wet. She laughed at herself.

“I’m sorry, I guess I’ve just never really told anyone that before.”

Vang0 smiled at her. “Well, in that case I’m very honored to be your confidee.”

“Gosh, I’m so sorry.”, she wiped a tear off her cheek. It wasn’t that big of a deal, she knew that, it was just… for so long she had felt like there was something wrong with her. Like there was something off. A function everyone else seemed to have, that she had apparently missed.

It was just _such_ a relief to tell someone.

Dasha let out a sudden laugh, startling Vang0.

“Just look at us.”

Vang0 laughed too. “Yeah, a couple of wrecks, really.”

“At least we’re not lonely wrecks, though.”

“Yeah, at least we’re not lonely wrecks.”

There was a short comfortable silence, before Dasha playfully shoved him. “How dare you be so sincere, it’s gross!”

Vang0 laughed and shoved her back. “ Come on, we all know who started.”

“Hah, as if!”

Dasha slept better that night, than she had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dasha/vang0 friendship rights!! thanks for reading!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's burger time, babey!! last chapter too!! probably the sappiest thing i've ever written, so please prepare for that! for context, i imagine this as pre-metal-jaw burger.

It was late. The clock on the wall said 2:34 am.

They had spent the last few hours studying for the upcoming exams, the Hufflepuff common room slowly emptying out, as the students went to bed.

The Hufflepuff common room had become their base during their sixth year, for when they needed to stay up late to study which had only become more frequent, now that they were in the middle of year seven, and midterms were just around the corner.

It had been chosen as their regular hang-out spot, both because everyone loved Burger so much, that they just allowed his friends around whenever, but also because it was right next to the kitchen, and late night snacks were a study-night requirement. Plus, it was objectively the coziest common room.

Now, Dasha was fast asleep in the chair in the corner, a book dropped in her lap, and a bit of chocolate smeared over her chin.

Vang0 was sat next to Burger on the floor, drawing a map over the night sky, they needed for Astronomy class.

Burger felt guilty about keeping them up so late. They had never actually admitted it, but he knew they only studied so much, to help him keep up. Vang0 was at the top of nearly every class, and he knew Dasha had an above average grade point.

But somehow, Burger just never really got school. He couldn’t remember all the things everyone else seemed to think was just basic knowledge. 

“Vang0?”

Vang0 hummed absentmindedly.

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

Vang0 turned his head towards him, head tilted, frown on his face. “No, of course not, why would you even think that?”

“It’s just that, you and Dasha just seem to remember everything you’re taught, like you have some kind of secret memory card engraved in your brain or something… I- I just don’t get it.”

Vang0 sighed. “Okay listen, you might not necessarily remember every plant in the herbology book, or the 27th decimal of pi, but you know _so many things_ , Dasha and I are completely clueless about.”

“Like what?”

“Like how to express your feelings. How to show empathy. How to make friends.”

“Not with flying grizzly bears, though.”

“No, not with flying grizzly bears,” Vang0 laughed gently, before getting serious again: “But Burger, promise me you won’t believe you’re stupid. Never ever, okay?”

Burger nodded, comforted. He really had the best friends in the world. 

Sometimes he reminisced about the boy he had met on the Hogwarts express. The one who looked up at Burger with fearful eyes, getting ready to take a punch. The one who constantly talked himself down. 

Burger looked at him now, and he was so proud of the person he’d become. Smart, well-liked, confident even. 

He smiled into his notebook.

But then Vang0 looked up at Burger again. “Burger, I have to tell you something.”

Burger smiled at him, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“It’s something I should have told you a while ago, really. Guess I was just kinda scared.”

This time it was Burger who tilted his head. Not really following.

“I just want to tell you that I- that I like you.”

Burger laughed. “Well, I like you too, doofus. We’re best friends!”

Vang0 tensed up. “No, I mean, I- argh.”

In one quick motion Vang0 connected his lips with Burger’s. 

Oh.

Only a moment passed, before Vang0 pulled back.

Burger needed a moment.

Vang0 _liked_ him.

Did he like Vang0?

He thought he was really handsome, sure, and smart and funny and when Vang0 touched him he felt all fuzzy- and oh shit he did.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-,” Vang0 began, but before he could finish the sentence, Burger kissed him. Like, for real.

And it was kind of awkward, but also nice. And Burger just couldn’t believe that he was kissing Vang0, his best friend, partner in crime.

Then it was over.

“Could you please, just, not apologise for once,” Burger said.

They smiled at each other, and Burger could have sworn he heard Dasha mumble: “About fucking time,” from her chair in the corner.

___

It was graduation day.

Vang0 had, after a _lot_ of convincing from Burger and Dasha, held the valedictorian speech. 

He’d talked about the insecurities that came with growing up in a non-magical environment (during that section, Burger noticed several students nod along), the friendships they’d made, even across houses, and the future.

“The future can seem impossibly big and scary, I’d know. If I’m being honest, I wasn’t even sure I had one, for the first years of my life. But trust me, when I tell you this. Whatever your future holds, whether it’s a job, further education, or even parenting, whatever it is, it will be a hundred times easier, if you have friends by your side. So please, look around at the familiar faces you’re surrounded by today. Remember these faces, remember to keep caring for, and nurturing these friendships, even in the hard times. Because I promise you, together we are stronger.”

The crowd had roared when he finished. Dasha was bawling into Burger’s shoulder, and Burger had tears rolling down his eyes, as he gave Vang0 a thumbs up sign.

Afterwards, they ate the exquisite graduation dinner that had been prepared, at one long table for once, instead of being divided into houses.

People kept coming by to congratulate Vang0 on his speech, and Burger was so proud he could die. 

Instead, he held Vang0’s hand under the table. They hadn’t quite gotten to discussing how publicly they wanted to flaunt their relationship yet. Dasha knew, obviously. And though some had suspicions, they never really confirmed or denied anything.

When Dasha noticed their linked hands, she fake gagged, but Burger noticed her smiling. 

It had all turned out pretty well in the end, he thought.

He’d passed all his classes, with the help of his two friends, and though he wasn’t totally sure what he wanted to do after their gap-year, he was hoping it could be something like a teaching job. Or maybe something with animals.

Dasha wanted to be pretty much anything _but_ a teacher. She said that if she ever had to look at teenagers on a regular basis again, she would probably gouge her eyes out.

Vang0 was the only one who had a pretty clear idea of his future. He wanted to start a home for young witches and wizards who grew up in unsafe or unstable homes, and give them a safe place to stay, where they could practice magic, and learn about the wizard world, while surrounded by other young magicians.

First though, they were going to take a gap year together, all three of them.

They were going to travel the world, see all the things they’d read about during the last seven years. They were also going to visit Burger’s dad and grandma. 

He couldn’t wait to introduce Dasha and Vang0 to them.

As the students began packing up to go home, Burger, Dasha and Vang0 walked up to the look-out tower, to watch the sunset. 

As they stood there, the sky turning orangey-red, Dasha pulled out three chocolate frogs.

They all laughed.

“Wow, who would have thought you to be such a sap?” Vango asked.

“It’s just this once, so you better savour it.”

Burger grinned wide, as he put his arm around Dasha, and took Vang0’s hand. 

Sure, he might not know what the future holds, but as long as his two friends had his back, it couldn’t go totally wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was it!! i really hope you enjoyed, and if you have any feedback/feelings please let me know in the comments or on my tumblr @amaliewithane!! thank you so so much for reading, and i hope you have a fantastic day/night!! much love <3


End file.
